


Turning the Tables

by Luxaria



Series: Not normal knees, Bee's Schnees [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Schnees, Blake and Weiss are wee shitlords, F/F, Multi, Ruby is done with this, Taiyang is flustered, Yang is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxaria/pseuds/Luxaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attempt to inform her dad of her relationship upgrade with her team mates goes a bit awry when said team mates actually arrive. </p><p>How was she supposed to know that apparently her girlfriends had a plan for this exact turn of events? How? Who even is that crazy prepared?</p><p>Though she now knows is that it is possible to almost die of sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is more than welcomed. To be honest we just need more Bee's Schnees on here, for God's sake it's even a pun how much more do you want?

“I'm not convinced Ruby will ever date anyone Dad. Unless their name is Crescent Rose and they happen to be a High Powered Sniper Scythe.”

Within minutes of his arrival the conversation had gotten sidetracked as these things were wont to do. Taiyang had come to Beacon at the insistence of his eldest daughter and he never missed the opportunity catch up with his pride and joys and see his old stomping ground. However it was Yang who had driven the conversation off course, as she subconsciously procrastinated on how to break her news to her father. After all it wasn't everyday you had to tell your dad you were in a three way relationship with two girls. Who were your teammates. One of whom is a Faunus and former teenage terrorist and the other is the heiress to the largest dust company on Remnant. She was sure her dad was an open minded guy but she assumed it'd still be a bit of a shock.

“An eye for machines and technology is always good Yang but I wouldn't go that far, why else would I have been called here?”

Yang blushed and stared out the window over her dad's shoulder, “Well, er, that's because I have news-”

“Your news can wait Yang. Because. I. Have. News. Big news, which is great considering Dad's here to hear it,” Ruby was doing a good impression of one of her beloved maintenance tools as she vibrated nervously in place. She hadn't been quite ready for the confused looks her older sister and dad were giving her after her interruption.

“Wait, Ruby, I don't remember you having anything to say,” Yang paused before giving her an exaggerated wink, “It’s news to me.”

Ruby groaned, that wasn't even funny. Yang wasn't making this any easier. She had just wanted to get her announcement out of the way before she chickened out.

“Shut up Yang. I’ll have you know I am dating someone, I just haven't told you before today since I knew dad was coming and I wanted to do it all at once,” Ruby bashfully rubbed the back of her head, “That and it only happened yesterday.” Both of her blonde family members gestured for her to go on, “Well I'm- I'm dating Penny.” she quickly looked at her father who was smiling, before being drawn to Yang who had started grinning at her sister.

“Well, you can certainly say Ruby has an eye for machines,” she managed to get out before collapsing onto Blake's bed in a fit of giggles. Taiyang looked confusedly between his two daughters before Yang managed to control herself, “Penny's a robot,” she explained to her dad.

Taiyang prided himself on being almost unflappable these days but finding out your youngest daughter was dating a robot was definitely an unexpected revelation. Still, he managed to shake off the surprised look on his face and bundled Ruby into his arms and wrapped her in a crushing hug.

Yang was ecstatic. She finally had new fuel to embarrass her sister, which admittedly had been running a little low recently it was gonna be great, Ruby always got flustered easily. Little did she know that it wasn't Ruby who was going to be leaving this conversation red faced and mortified and the causes of her embarrassment were swiftly and silently approaching. Blake and Weiss had given the family the agreed upon time to catch up and break all the news that was supposed to have been broken and so entered the room cautiously, unsure as to how Taiyang would react to their relationship.

“Yang?” Blake questioned in the specific tone that meant “have-you-told-your-dad-that-you’re-in-a-relationship-with-two-of-your-teammates?”. Weiss had wanted to be sure that there were no misunderstandings after the disastrous mix up of the “are-you-two-decent-and-can-Ruby-Jaune-and-I-enter?” and “I’m-ready-for-sex-now-please” tones.

Poor Jaune still wouldn't enter their room and frankly Ruby never wanted to see her sister and Blake like that again. Though on second thoughts the Jaune thing might have been a plus.

“Ah just the girls I needed to see,” Yang cheerfully strode over to the two of them, threw an arm over each of her girlfriends and spun to face Taiyang, “Dad, this is Blake and this is Weiss and we are dating. All of us” she added the last part as if her statement needed some sort of clarification. It didn't. Taiyang didn't look particularly shocked or happy, he just looked confused. Actually when Yang looked around the room everyone seemed to be staring at her slightly confused. Weiss had her cute glare-y face on which meant she was- oh, angry...

Her father spoke up first. “Yang, er, I'm happy for you and all but one, I know your teammates already and two, when you introduced them you squeezed the wrong one. I mean I'm pretty sure I remember which one is Weiss and which one is Blake.” Yang slowly dropped her arms from her girlfriends’ shoulders and took a slight step back and raised her palms in a gesture of surrender. Everyone turned to look at her. She was about to say something in her defense when she noticed the blink and you’d miss it flash of mischief flit across Blake and Weiss’ faces. This was not going to end well for her.

“Now wait a minute-” Her defense- apology?- was cut short by something very unexpected happening. Blake began to cry. Well not cry, sniffle perhaps?

“I can't believe this! Yang, _you_ of all people betraying me like this! I can't believe you would be so insensitive!” Blake was really hamming it up and Taiyang was eating up every word, “I give you everything and you can't even remember my name?” She had the audacity to _grin_ at Weiss. Wait, was this _planned_? These two were more devious than she had realised. While Blake wiped away her crocodile tears Weiss moved towards Yang, moving like she was a predator and Yang was her frozen prey.

“Oh don't take it too harshly Blake, after all we endeavor to make her forget her own name, it's not surprising that she forgets ours sometimes,” Weiss was using the voice that was her weakness, the hairs on her neck stood to attention, caught on every lilting word out of the heiress’ mouth. Yang actually shuddered at the next words out of the perfect mouth that was far too close to her ear, “Perhaps we were just too good last night huh?” It was phrased like a question but Yang was in no state to answer anything, her mind was completely blank as she desperately tried to regain her composure in front of her father and Ruby.

Who were both suffering from severe whiplash at the change in tone of the conversation.

“Well, eh, I, uh-” she stammered out before she felt a hand squeeze her butt as Blake sidled up to her. Yang let out an undignified squeak as both her girlfriends’ smirked on either side. Yep definitely planned. At least someone was getting some enjoyment out of Yang’s death by embarrassment, this whole teasing business was not as fun from this side.

“She had most definitely forgotten our names by the third round last night, what did she say?” If Yang had been ready to die from embarrassment she was not ready to die from the sexual frustration caused by the synchronised _moans_ from either side of her.

“Bl... uh… We… there yesSSs!”

"Oh We… ake... please!”

At some point in the recent past Yang had died and gone to hell and this was her torture. Or she had gone to heaven, the only real difference between the two situations were how they ended. She knew Blake had a mischievous streak a mile wide and Weiss was well known for being unforgiving and cruel but they rarely worked well together and never this spontaneously. Trust Yang to bring out the bad side in both of them- the flustered had become the flusterers and it was not a change that she was pleased with. Well, not while her dad was in the room with them.

Blake snapped her out of her arousal caused haze by stopping the poor attempt at mimicry (but great attempt at being the first person to kill someone by turning them on too much) by deciding to lower her voice to a purr. Ah, she was still on that attempt to kill Yang by melting her into a puddle of hormonal former huntress.

“Does it not ring a bell? We’ll just have to remind you then, maybe trigger some memories?” Blake's mouth moved from her ear to ghost over a mark hidden under the orange scarf that was wrapped slightly higher than usual to conceal the evidence from the night before. Yang’s breath hitched as she leaned away from her Faunus girlfriend closer to Weiss. Which was just another mistake in the long list of mistakes she’d made today. The heiress took the opportunity to whisper (there was some mercy left in the world) exactly how the monochrome pair would be reminding their girlfriend of their names later on.

In a series of events that Yang would proceed to redact from her memory three very distinct things happened:

One, Yang moaned. _Loudly_.

Two, Taiyang went bright red.

Three, Ruby snapped out of the daze caused from her eyes being assaulted by the disturbing display put on by her teammates. The team rules were definitely up for renewal after… this... was over. That was her sister they were feeling up, in front of her. Where was that whistle when she needed it?

“ _That_ ,” she needlessly waved her hands to indicate what she meant, “is our cue to leave.” She grabbed her dumbstruck dad and began dragging him past the three at the door. Thankfully Weiss and Blake had stopped what they were doing and were now the picture of innocence, had someone not known what they were doing literally seconds before and if it wasn’t for the dazed, embarrassed and dangerously turned on brawler between the two of them. They even gave a cheery wave to the pair heading out the door, before Taiyang turned to face them, apparently having cleared his head.

“Well all I can say is that you're a chip off the old block Yang, and it'd be extremely hypocritical of me to say _anything_ ,” He stopped for a moment as if he was acknowledging that apparently weird romantic relationships ran in his family and whether or not it could be considered a genetic trait.

The moment was too long and he made it _weird_.

In Yang’s opinion anyway.

“Apart from congratulations on the two incredibly attractive girlfriends, like wow, I think you might have out done me. I need to consult Qrow on this development. Seriously, those Xiao Long genes were working overtime here. Like father like daughter eh?” He proceeded to shoot two finger guns at the trio, winked at the them, made the corresponding clicky noises with his tongue before spinning on his heel and heading to catch up with his younger daughter to meet her, hopefully less sexually charged, girlfriend.

He did not, however, move fast enough to miss the sound of what was unmistakably his teenage daughter telling her girlfriends exactly what was gonna go down in the next few minutes. Or who, in this case, was gonna go down.

He walked faster. He didn't need to hear that.


End file.
